1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insulation displacement connector (IDC) type adapter, and more particularly to a adapter having a circuit board laterally located inside the housing so that the structures of two IDCs are able to correspond to each other and the adapter is able to keep its balance when the tool is applied to communicate the terminals on each of the IDCs with the circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,872 issued to Danny Liu et al on Jul. 20, 1993 and FIGS. 5 and 6, the conventional IDC adapter has a housing (9), two sets of IDCs (92,921) securely mounted on a seat inside the housing (9) and a circuit board (91). The IDCs (92,921) are overlapped on top of the circuit board (91) so that a tool (99) is able to be implemented to communicate the terminals (93,931) on the IDCs (92,921) with the circuit board (91).
With such an IDC adapter, a user does have the function of connection and communication in various applications. However, the conventional adapter encounters several disadvantages:
With reference to FIG. 5, because the circuit board (91) is mounted on a side of the housing (9), such that after the installation of the IDCs (92,921) on top of the circuit board (91), the center of gravity of the assembly is shifted. That is, the two IDCs (92,921) are offset in relation to the housing (9). Especially, the outermost IDC (921) is far away from the center line of the housing (9) and thus a distance D exists between the IDC (921) and the center line of the housing (9). When the tool (99) is applied to puncture the wires (98) to make communication between the terminals (93,931) and the circuit board (91), the adapter might just fall and therefore causes injury to the operator by the tool (99).
Communication between the two IDCs (92,921) and the circuit board (91) is necessary and each of the two IDCs (92,921) has 5 different terminals (93,931) to be connected with the circuit board (91). When connecting the terminals (93,931) to the circuit board (91), each terminals (93,931) needs to be bent, which is quite troublesome.
Furthermore, due to the distance between each of the IDCs (92,921) to the circuit board (91) is different from each other, manufacturer needs to produce different IDCs (92,921) for application and spare parts as well.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention intends to provide an improved IDC adapter to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.